


"I hate waiting."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	"I hate waiting."

It comes out as a whine and he is immune. Completely and totally immune to any type of cajoling he could possible muster.

 Rufus thinks, to himself, that he should be a candidate for the sainthood by now. Sparing a thought for the fact that Rude and Tseng have had to put up with this much longer, he still considers that he should be the first to be canonized for his bravery. 

"Can you hear me rolling my eyes or would you like to crane your head around and see for yourself?"

Reno does neither, instead scoffs until Rufus’s nails rake down his back, over the bumps of his spine and ribs. Then scoffing becomes incoherent and nearly unwilling mewling. 

Rufus’s smirk is insufferable.

"You can wait until I’m good and ready, can’t you." It is not a question.

"But I haaaaaaa….!"

Face buried in the pillows, Reno has to bite off a completely inhuman sound because slick fingers are replaced with a startling suddenness that’s end result is another lazy, self-satisfied smirk from Rufus and an earth-shaking moan from Reno.


End file.
